What If
by Inner Dragon
Summary: What if the Bladebreakers, Majestics, and Demo Boys got turned into …FISHIES! Bwahahahahaha what insanity would occur? Who turned them into fishes anyway? Can they ever turn back into normal? READ to get all the answers! Oh and don’t forget to review on y
1. Prologue

Yes, people, a new story. I was hyper when I typed this out, so all the stuff in parenthesis and stuff during the personality bit…well it's just my thoughts haha I think most of this is quite funny…though it wasn't too planned out, mostly written on impulse. Oh and thank you to Ray-Tiger-Cat for her support with this and enthusiasm about seeing the fishes thanks. No, none of these fish are real…I don't know if any of these fish resemble real fish it's by pure accident then it wasn't meant to be that way.

**Disclaimer:** Neither Beyblade nor the Pompano is mine…dude Pompanos are cute though I wish I owned one. I might post a link to a pic later. (BTW this disclaimer won't be posted every chapter only here and chapter 1)

**Pairings:** I doubt there will be any…fish pairings XD…there might be hinted fishy OliverEnrique however. I'm starting to really get into that pairing lol.

**Warnings:** Some cussing…however I'll bleep out the major words, because I want little kids to be able to read it if they want (little like 10/11 years old…) yet I don't want to up the rating so that's why.

And now we move onto the Fish descriptions

**Fish looks & appearances**

**Ray** – Tiger-Lily fish (golden and black striped and spotted fish) – medium sized

**Tyson** – Colorful small fish

**Kai** – Mini-shark medium sized gray and black speckled

**Tala** – Mini-shark medium sized gray

**Max** – Light pink small fish

**Kenny** – Gray fish, extremely tiny

**Hilary** – Extremely bright blue, shining, glowing electric blue medium sized fish

**Bryan** – Mini-shark medium sized gray

**Ian** – Extremely tiny bright yellow poppy-fish

**Daichi** – Extremely tiny electric green fish

**Spencer** – Big mustard-colored speckled with dark brown fish

**Oliver** – Small dark-green scaly fish

**Robert** – Purplish-Silver glinting shiny small Pompano **(a Pompano is a real fish)**

**Johnny** – Large silver scaly fish with one dark grey stripe running the length of him

**Enrique** – Exotic stripey colorful fish

**Fish personalities: (almost same as the blader's personalities minor changes if any)**

**Ray **– calm and serene and quiet yet fun-loving

**Tyson** – hyper, excited, always jumping and splashing the water can't stay still wiggling

**Kai** – spends time brooding silently and darkly in one corner and scaring Tyson off by flashing tooth and fang

**Tala** – wicked prankster going around deliberately scaring other fishes by flashing tooth and fang and chasing after them pretending to take bites out of them (specially Max and Kenny)

**Max** – always zooming around can't stay still hyper like Tyson tries to learn new swimming/flipping tricks along with Tyson

**Kenny** – obsessive about not having Dizzi with him restlessly swimming back and forth, easily gets exhausted could easily be crushed, a particular favorite target of Tala's

**Hilary** – keeps shouting and trying to bring order and get Tyson and Max to calm down and Ivanov (Tala) to shut up and stop scaring everyone is bossy keeps telling and nagging Kai to think of a solution to their plight (being fishes) keeps complaining of the way she looks (fat, etc)

**Bryan** – also goes around scaring other fish a bit but mostly trying to keep Tala calm, keeps to himself most of the time, sometimes plans solutions for their quandary with Kai quietly

**Ian** – goes around peskily annoying other fish especially Robert and Johnny and both get annoyed easily nips at everyone's tail (o0 should I make him a dog-fish???)

**Daichi** – goes around whooshing past and zooming around like Tyson and racing Tyson can't stay still challenging everyone to swimming contests (which nobody bothers to answer except competitive old Tyson and surprisingly Enrique which Oliver referees) keeps throwing up in 'his' corner of the pond for no apparent reason (XD he's seasick remember?!) and complains about no beyblading

**Spencer** – keeps to himself mostly, gives other fish advice on how to settle things down, keep boredom at bay etc occasionally does a lot of sleeping

**Oliver** – keeps grumbling about the lack of good food and 5 star fish restaurants (XD that's classic) and swimming around restlessly getting worked up spends lots of time cuddling with Enrique (XD fish pairings!!)

**Robert** – spends a lot of time telling everyone else what to do and pondering solutions sleeps quite a bit paces restlessly (ok swims restlessly) keeps Johnny and Ian apart and both out of trouble the peacemaker mediator fish XD keeps whining how all the other fish are "uncouth" though

**Johnny** – spends time trying to catch Daichi the runt fish and Ian sleeps complains about lack of beyblading gets bored really easily

**Enrique** – slightly snobby, keeps complaining about being bored, keeps annoying Oliver …and cuddling with Oliver (though Oliver likes the attention giggle) keeps saying stuff like why should he have to be in the company of all the other common fishes in the pond, keeps whining about why he's so colorful it's sickening (giggle)

Oh and just as a teaser, chapter 1 will be named "WTF Happened?!" I'll put that up once I get some reviews telling me what people think of this idea

Drop a review, tell me what you think, if you're confused about anything regarding the fish, feel free to ask in a review/pm, and feel free to give me ideas that you want to see in this story, and …Ja Ne for now then!


	2. WTF happened!

Warnings: Some foul language, I doubt there will be any pairings

Dedications: Written while thinking of **Ray-Tiger-Cat** in mind (I dunno why, RTC…)…and also written while reading **Lady Blade WarAngel**'s Bladebreakers 'Tragic Past' Series…it's really good, check it out, and her hyperness and coke really got me started on this. So this chapter dedicated to RTC and Lady Blade.

Pairings: None…yet…I myself don't know if there will ever be any, so don't ask

Summary: The Bladebreakers, Majestics and Demo Boys turn into fishes…Tala can you give me the disclaimer please?

Tala: NO!! You TURNED ME INTO A FISH!

Me: o0 well I won't change you back into normal if you don't say the disclaimer for me

Tala: **-gives Inner Dragon the evil death glare of doom-** OK FINE!! Inner-Dragon does not own Beyblade, not now, not ever, and let's hope she never does, and she also does not own any of the fishes she may or may not mention. Including the poor Pompano.

Me: Thanks, Tala Characters won't be too OOC maybe a bit once in a while but I'll try and keep them in character. Now that I'm all done rambling, on with the fic.

Tala: Good. The sooner this gets started, the sooner it gets finished.

Me: **-glares at Tala-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WTF happened?!**

"…" means talking

'…' means thoughts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY GOD!!!" A scream echoed through the Kinomiya dojo. Luckily for the one screaming, the dojo's owner, Grandpa Kinomiya, had decided to go on holiday to the Caribbean two days ago, leaving his grandson and friends to take care of themselves for a couple of months.

"SHUT THE HELL UP TYSON!" Ray awoke irritatedly to Tyson's yelling. He had an annoyed look on his face at being woken up so rudely.

Tyson's eyes were basketball shaped. "O.O _Someone's_ pissy when woken up early…"

"Not early, just rudely," Ray rudely informed him, laying back down and shifting his arms, finding that they were…..flapping? 'What the hell?' he mentally exclaimed. 'Is it just me or do my arms feel significantly…shorter?'

Meanwhile Tyson's yell had woken up Max as well (who was also feeling a little bit pissy with the loud and rude awakening). Max's eyes had literally bugged out when he realized he had some sort of a tail and could swish it back and forth…….it had shocked him so much that he couldn't speak (for once).

Daichi had jumped awake when Ray had shouted back at Tyson. He was startled to discover…green legs. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY THE FCK ARE MY LEGS GREEN???????????" **(A/N: Daichi has such a potty mouth XD I didn't write out the word because I'm keeping the rating low on this…little kids would have fun reading this)**

"GREEN? WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT GREEN, MONKEYBOY!!" a girl shouted. "LOOK AT ME! LOOK!! I have glowing blue skin! The glowing bit's fine but the blue -!! My immaculate beauty transformed into ugly blueness in one second!!" She burst into tears after her rant.

"Why the heck is everyone shou – OHMYFREAKINGGOD!! WHY AM I SO SMALLLLLL??????" A formerly bespectacled short boy whined. "And where are my glasses?" he added as an afterthought.

Meanwhile the last occupant of the dojo hadn't said anything in his typical fashion. He was just…inspecting himself. Freaked out to discover that he had…fangs. 'What the freakin crap?!' his eyes bugged out also but nobody noticed as no-one was paying him any attention. 'I'm not Ray………….so why do I have fangs? Have I changed into Ray overnight or something?! Does this have anything to do with my grandfather –eeeaauuurrgh- I mean Voltaire …that 'grandfather' bit left a yucky taste in my mouth… or Boris?' Little did Kai know that he was the only one on the right track about changing into something else…

"WE. ARE. FISHESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!" everyone in the dojo (minus Kai who just rolled his eyes at the obvious statement) screamed out simultaneously, flopping about in the plastic bag left on the windowsill. **(A/N: XD BWAHAHAHAHAHA I'm laughing so hard writing this!! Bwahahahahahammmffffft!! Tala: You were talking too much I had to shut you up. Me: o0 get outta here Tal, you're not coming till the next couple bits Tala: hmmmpf).**

**Meanwhile 3 countries around the world……..**

A certain redhead had woken up to find that he was rather...uncomfortable.

"Errrr……..someone plan on telling me any time soon why the hell I have fang teeth and why the fck I'm gray?" he asked calmly but with a telltale deadly twitch in his eyebrow.

"Shut up you're so self centered…why the heck can't I freaking MOVE????" a person known as Bryan asked.

**(A/N: Yes they are being idiots. They can't see each other right now…they'll figure it out soon that they're fishes…they're just too preoccupied with the weird feelings right now)**

"I dunno…Ian how come you're strangely quiet today?" Tala shrugged and turned – err, tried to turn– to his teammate Ian.

"MAYBE CUZ I'M YELLOW?" Ian yelled with a dangerous twitch in his tiny eyebrow **(A/N: XD I can so imagine that)**

The last teen in the room sweatdropped. "Don't see why you're so bothered."

"Wouldn't expect you to, Spencer," Tala snarled.

"Oh shut up," the one known as Spencer mildly shot back. "I have no reason to com –WHATAMINUTE. Why do I feel so …wet?" he inquired, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. **(A/N: giggles evilly oh my poor muses and the rest of these characters)**

"NOW he catches on!" Bryan snarled.

"Cough cough. Guys."

"WHAT?!" Bryan glared daggers at Tala, his temper already frayed. Everyone knew Bryan had a short patience.

"Erm…don't look at me like that…but…" Tala seemed to have lost his temper and bravado all of a sudden.

"What?! Just spit it out already Ivanov!!" Bryan raised his eyebrows in annoyance.

"…I think we're fishes…left inside a plastic bag on our windowsill…" Tala finished quietly.

There was a silence. A LONG silence. Then–

"WHAT?!" Ian screamed.

"HOW THE HECK IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Spencer seemed to have lost his usual cool.

"…With that nutter Boris and that maniacal Voltaire around, anything's possible…" Tala muttered sarcastically.

"IVANOV DID YOU DO SOMETHING??????????" Bryan roared. He was beyond furious.

Poor Tala cowered. "NO!! I woke up like this too!! Geez!" he huffed.

Bryan, Ian, and Spencer: O.O

**Meanwhile halfways across Europe…**

The one Scott known as Johnny McGregor had awoken to find himself…no longer quite himself. "What the hell?" he mumbled, still in his state of half-sleepyness and wakefulness. "I don't…feel too much like…normal…" he stated, extremely annoyed by now. He swiveled around to face a full-length mirror that suspiciously hadn't been there before…and…screamed. **(A/N: -sweatdrop- I hear Johnny in my head**…) His eyes bugged out of his head…literally. (A/N: a fish's eyes always bug out, I think).

"What the fck??" Robert mumbled **(A/N: tehe…the 'couth' one has a potty mouth XD)** "Johnny just shut up, why do you have to be so uncouth? This early in the morning too…" he moaned and rolled over to avoid the sunlight piercing through, burying his head – or trying to anyway – in his pillow, which was now surprisingly, or not, gone…

Through all the fuss, two other beybladers, namely Enrique and Oliver had woken up…cutely cuddled together. **(A/N: Awwwwwww that is so cute…I'm becoming addicted to that pairing) **They both sprang apart with a pink blush staining their cheeks, avoiding looking into each other's eyes.

"Brrrr…I feel kinda…umm…cold…" Oliver mumbled.

Enrique rolled his eyes. "You are such a girl, Oliver."

"No, I'm not," the French shot back.

"Yeah, right…" Enrique muttered disbelievingly under his breath.

Oliver huffed and glared at the blonde.

"Okay, okay, point taken," Enrique mildly let go of the argument. "In all technicalities, you are a boy. But…actually, what the fck happened to my beautiful hair?!" Enrique wailed no longer feeling that his hair was perfect, or so he put it.

It was Oliver's turn to roll his eyes. "Now who's being the girl?" he smirked.

Enrique shot a dagger-glare at him before resuming his whining.

"Quiet!!" Robert shouted with a natural edge of authority in his voice…or well it didn't exactly come out as a shout. Not a normal shout anyway. More of a high-pitched squeak. It seemed to unnerve him for a little while before he composed himself. "Anyway, as I was saying…" he continued his train of thought. "This, according to me, seems to be a very uncouth situation. We seem to have turned into fish." He observed calmly, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening to them.

Johnny, however, could not stay too calm at that. Hence, he exploded. "WHATTTT?!! WHYYYYY? What happened? Can someone explain this to me please…?" He asked with a dangerous twitch in his tiny eyebrow.

"No-one knows what happened, you prick," Enrique interjected before Robert could go off on another long-winded speech about "uncouthness". "Fact is, we're fishes. And fact is…my hair is ruinnnnned!!!" he wailed dramatically.

"But what do we do now?" Oliver asked, feeling a bit scared.

"I…"

"Have a plan?" Enrique asked hopefully. Johnny just glared at everyone, still extremely pissed off.

"…No." Robert muttered quietly and embarrassedly. "…I have no idea what to do."

And all the others just anime felled…

…Only to land in a splash of water.

FINI…TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well? You like? I'm really sorry for all the author's notes. I really, honestly, truly could not resist. I was…hyper while writing this. And I just had to keep putting my thoughts in the author's notes…gomen. Tehe XD I seem to write it best under the influence of coffee and sugar and coke and tons of other hyper inducers…

So yup. Please excuse the A/Ns. And, oh, review, please, I need feedback to be able to update!


End file.
